Stewie and Rukia Discovers Fan Fiction
by K.Missouri
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Stewie and Rukia found out about fan-fiction? Rated T due to bad language, sexual references and likely violence. This is a one-shot fan-fiction and if it's lucky, this will continue.


Note: Bleach and Family Guy is property of creators Tite Kubo and Seth MacFarlane, respectively.

Characters: Stewie Griffin and Rukia Kuchiki

Title: Stewie and Rukia Discovers Fan Fiction

Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Stewie and Rukia found out about fan-fiction? Well, that question has been answered. Now, these two will see how fucked up fan-fiction really is.

Another note: Contains bad language, sexual references and likely violence. This is a one-shot fan-fiction and if it's lucky, this will continue. Also, this occurs before Chapter 6 of You're Twisted.

* * *

On a Tuesday afternoon, 5th Division captain, Stewie Griffin is inside his office, doing nothing but trying to relax after a long night. His lieutenant, Brian Griffin is currently away to handle some things for him. He really did not want anything else going bad for him or anyone else after the last few mishaps that occurred in the past month. As he closed his eyes and went for a quick nap, someone knocked on the door. He thought is was his 'friend', Sousuke Aizen at the door so he decided to curse him off but had to know who it was.

"Who the fuck is it? What's you're name?" Stewie harshly yelled out.

"It's me, Rukia Kuchiki, The new lieutenant of the 13th Division"

Stewie immediately opened the door and greeted, "Oh my god, It's nice to see you, Rukia."

Rukia happily replied, "Thanks, captain. Nice to see you too."

"So, how are things going? Like your new position and shit."

"Things are alright, I love my new position as lieutenant. Other than that, the rest ain't so good."

"What do you mean?"

"If you think having people think that you're a lesbian, a slut and be harassed sexually by nearly every female Soul Reaper, then yeah, things are pretty cool." Rukia sarcastically replied.

"Wow, and your cool with that?"

Rukia snapped, "No, I'm not! It fucking sucks and I fucking hate it!"

After that response, Stewie backed up and said, "Um, okay. Didn't expect that."

Rukia takes a few deep breaths and said, "Sorry, captain. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Aw, it's alright. Not the first time I've been yelled at before and what did I say the last time we talked, you don't have to be formal with me, just call me Stewie."

"Okay. Thank you, Stewie."

"There you go. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check my email." Stewie went to the couch and picked up his laptop.

Rukia went over to him and asked, "What are you doing?" and leaned over to see. But, he was only using his computer.

"I'm checking my email. Don't tell me that you don't know what it is?"

"I know, I have a email address myself but I don't use it much."

"Okay, now let's see what new." Stewie spoke out to himself. He only saw emails that was either spam or chain letters from Aizen. And every one he saw, he deleted.

"God, this is why I don't read my email. Because I either ads about Viagra or scams." Stewie complained. "I'll just do something else." He looked around the internet, looking for something to do. Until, he thought it would be funny to Google Rukia's name but then, he found a weird site.

Finding it very odd, he said again to himself, "Huh? That's weird."

"What?"

"I found this weird story about you." Stewie told her. He read some of it until he yelled. "Woah! That's messed up."

"What's going on?" Rukia yelled as she took the laptop from Stewie and then, her eyes grew wide. Rukia starts to shake and asked him, "Stewie, What the fuck is this?"

"I don't know. But for some reason, the person who wrote this may know a lot about you or something."

"Alright, What's the name of this site?"

"It's called FanFiction (dot) Net" Stewie revealed. "There's a bunch of stories about you on here. There's stories that involve you and Ichigo and some including your brother."

Rukia was confused and said, "Wait, what? Let me see." She took the laptop from him again and saw a entire archive of stories about her and a whole bunch of people she knew.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this! What kind of stupid ass pervert is writing this stuff?"

"Believe it or not, not all are about you. There's a lot of them that pairs a bunch of guys tougher and girls too."

"These stories are fucked up, My brother would never do such a thing to me."

Stewie murmured, "Don't be sure about that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Let's move on." Stewie looks at more fan-fiction and realized something, "Huh?"

"What?"

"That's not all of them. They also involve me, Brian and everybody else we know."

Surprised, Rukia replied, "Really? What's this one?" He clicks on it and there eyes grow wider than ever. They both said, "What..the...fuck?"

"I do what? With who?" Stewie confusedly said. The two look at each other and Rukia asked, "What should we do about this?" Stewie looks at the laptop and back at Rukia until he replied.

"I know exactly what to do." He closes the laptop, and grabs a baseball. "How about we play catch so we can forget what we just saw."

"Yeah. Let's do that." Rukia reluctantly agrees and the two leave the office, trying to forget what they just saw.

Rukia curiously asked, "You don't think I'm a lesbian, do you?"

He looked at Rukia from head to foot and replied, "Nope. Tomboy...kinda, Lesbian...no."

* * *

To be continued?


End file.
